Family Time!
by LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP
Summary: So it's Jace and Clary's wedding day and all goes as planned. Then they have a little surpise for everyone: they're having kids! alot of Clace and some Malec and Simabelle. Limes. Rated extremely high T.
1. Chapter 1

-Clary POV-

The hours keep ticking by. The past few months have been crazy. Why? Because today is the day Jace and I get married. All fancy for a simple ceremony went out the window when Isabelle found out. By the Angel, she'll be one hell of a bridezilla when she gets married.

It's taken Izzy five and a-half hours to do my hair and makeup, but I'm finally _allowed_ to put my dress on. It's golden with a corset style top and a large, and I mean ignoramus, skirt. The low neckline shows my improvement from four years ago when I was a flat-chested 16 year old. The corset top is really tight around my stomach. With my hair pulled up in a delicate twist secured with a hell of a lot hair spray, Isabelle works on getting the veil on. I'm pulled to the mirror and hugged. In the mirror lies a girl that is about to marry the love of her life. I'm beautiful and this is really happening. I begin to freak out and Izzy heads out to get some water. As soon as she reaches the door a pair of footsteps runs away. "I'm gunna kill them," she says walking out to the hall.

I sit down on the love seat trying to relax. The dress takes up most of the space. _What if I can't do this? What is I fall on my face or the whole thing falls apart? What if-? _Accusations start flying down the hall while Izzy yells at the boys. Then they stop. My door creaks open and my mom stands there holding a glass. She has on a blue satin dress with short sleeves and a straight cut neck line. With her free hand over her mouth she gets teary eyed. I grab the glass she offers.

"How you holding up?" she asks, sitting on the arm rest of the seat.

"I'm nervous. Is everything going Ok?"

"Yes. It's going to be fine. Plus, you look amazing."

"Thanks. Hey mom? Were you this nervous when you married Valentine?"

"More. I got to finish setting up with Maryse." She walks out the door silently. I chug the water down. _Why did I ask that! I guess I wanted to know._ Isabelle comes back in with a smug smile and a green mermaid fit dress that the bridesmaids wear. Helen Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow, Mia, and Isabelle are the bridesmaids to match the four groomsmen, Alec, Simon, Jordon, and Magnus.

We all line up to start. The flamboyant amount of decorations looks amazing. Soon enough it's my turn. All I see is Jace and the fact that he looks uncomfortable in the suit. I make my way up to him. _This is_ _finally happening. _ When I reach him we exchange runes of commitment and then that's it not a lot of boring talk!

Now it's time for the party. Jace carried me in all romantic style with my dress going everywhere. I have everything I've ever wanted: Jace and a little surprise only he knows about it. We dance and eat. Then Jace stood up on a chair and everyone quieted down. "Thanks for coming. I have some great news. My wife" at whom I grinned extremely big, "are going to have a baby!" There's a loud cheer and everyone started to congratulate us. My mom started to cry, which caused me to cry. Jace came up and hugged me around the waist. My mom congratulated us once more and went off with Luke. Jace pulls me out of the venue and we walk back to the Institute. We lie down in Jace's always to neat room. I'm exhausted and I fall asleep at like 8 pm on Jace's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up wearing a shirt and pj bottoms of mine. The dress isn't in the room. You couldn't have missed it. I reach under the bed to pull out a navy bag with clothes and other things in it. I slip on a T- shirt and jeans, nothing spectacular. Then a familiar feeling creeps over me and I'm in the bathroom in a matter of seconds. Dinner goes down the toilet along with some green bile. A knock on the door makes me jump. "Clary? Are you alright?" Another load of vomit comes up and the door is opened. Jace kneels down beside me and rubs my back in small identical circles along my spine. It's stopped and I sit back on my heels. I'm handed a damp cloth and I wipe my face. "How far along are you again?"

"10 weeks." I turn to him and give him a kiss. On my feet I get a dizzy spell and Jace grabs my shoulder. Jace offers going out for breakfast and I agree. We hop in the red line and go to Ihop. "Here you go Mrs. Lightwood, the house of pancakes." Says Jace in a fake British accent

"Thank you very much Mr. Lightwood." He wrapped an arm around me. A blonde woman leads us to a booth with annoying plastic covers. I look at the menu. I never remember being this hungry. Waitress keep passing by and offers to take our drink orders. Jace got a coffee, as usual, and I got chocolate milk. The waitress came back to order our food. I swear he tries to make me look fat, getting the eggs and bacon plate. The waitress asks me what I want. "A stack of blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon." The lady left.

"Where did that small little red head go?" Jace notes jokingly.

"I'm eating for two now. And I think we're being followed." He catches my line of sight and looks behind him.

"They just can't get enough of us!" Simon and Isabelle walk hand in hand up the aisle we sit off of. "Act normal," says my husband looking at a piece of paper listing specials in deep concentration. This caused me to laugh, which caused them to look and take the free booth next to us. Our food came at perfect timing. Jace was thanking the woman for bringing it now.

"Why did you guys leave so early last night?" Izzy inquires and I shove a fork full of pancake into my mouth leaving it to Jace.

"Clary wasn't feeling well."

"Oh guys, congratulations." Says Simon as I push down a swallow.

"Thanks,"

We have finished eating as Izzy's food came. Jace is paying and now we head to the Institute. I plop myself down on Jace's bed because he has to go talk to Maryse about something.


	3. Chapter 3

He came back with a sour expression on his face. He sits down next to me and clue me in on what's wrong. "They want us to run the Institute in Boston." _What the hell our family is here in New York!_

"When?"

"They want us there by this weekend. It was some last minute thing."

"This weekend! That's in three days! My mom Luke…" Mom and Luke went to the farmhouse for two weeks. Hey I started to cry. Stupid hormones. Hell I want to hit something, so I settle for the bed.

"They'll find out when they get back." He wipes my tears. "Don't get too stressed out."

"I guess we gotta start packing. I'll head back to Luke's and we'll meet up tonight."

"See you later honey."

"I'll miss you." He gave me a devious smile. The same one that got me pregnant. An eternal joy floods over me. I take the subway home and walk into Luke's and go straight to my room. I begin sticking clothes into an old suit case and one of the boxes I bought at the drug store. Setting aside a few sets of clothes, the next move is my photos. They cover the top of the dresser. This one frame I haven't looked at in years. It has four slots for pictures. The first shot is of when Simon and I first meet. My red curls bouncing on my shoulders. The second one was him crying cause; he lost to a girl in a video game other than "Pretty pretty princess." The third picture was of me trying to play D&D with Simon holding a huge die in my hand. _Clary you can do this all you need is a 15 to beat the troll. I can do this. 1! Why!?_

"_FUMBLE! Nice Clary. Your axe is broken. The trolls turn…. 10! You died Clary, sorry." Simon said. "Time of death 2:02 pm."_ The memory brings a smile but its short lived. The fourth picture was a selfie of Simon and me at the pandemonium four years ago the night everything began. Two tears land on the frame one for Simon and another for the girl I use to know. I slam the fame down and keep moving.

Five hours later I'm done leaving only my bedding intact. I call Jace and ask him to come over here, because I'm way too tired to over there. Suddenly I really badly want saltines. There is a row of Club crackers in the cabinet that is gone by the time Jace gets here. He comes into my bedroom where I lay watching TV. He lays down next to me and I roll on top of him. He pulls off my shirt as I do his. Rolling me onto my back we start kissing and it comes home.

After awhile we roll on our backs panting. "I've missed that." I say

"Me too."

Awhile after I stand in the kitchen making a late supper of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Yum a woman that can cook." Jace swings himself up on the granite counter with his legs swinging. I flip the sandwiches and press them down. I race for the paper plates and plop the sandwiches on them. "Your showing." Jace says placing a hand on my stomach. The tank top I'm wearing is pulled tight around the stomach.

"Only a little." We sit in the noisy chairs around the kitchen table.

"a little on the done side but better then Isabelle" he smiles and takes another bite. He starts talking about something but I can't stay focused.

"What?"

"You are going to bed." And I'm scooped up and set on the bed. "Goodnight."

When I wake up it turns out I've been out for like 10 hours. Today is our last full day in New York and our last night here. Jace called Everyone and told them to meet us here this afternoon. I've been pacing the hallway all morning and I snatch the phone off the wall to try my mom's cell again. Reception up there sucks.

"Hello?" says my moms voice.

"Hey Mom."

"Clary is everything ok?"

"Well…. the Clave wants me and Jace to move to Boston to run the Insititute in Boston."

"When?"

"By this weekend."

"We're coming home."

"Ok, see you then. Love you." The phone clicks dead.

"Jace! My mom and Luke are coming!"I yell to him in the other end of the house.

"OK!" There is a hint of disappointment. This all really must suck for him. After everything with Valentine any image of a happy family would piss me off.


	4. Chapter 4

The door rings and I open the door for Simon and Isabelle who waltz in, literally. "What the hell are you doing?" _Well I'm dumbfounded._

"Isabelle's teaching me to dance." Says Simon trying to avoid being stepped on by Izzy's deadly heals.

"No one can waltz like I can. You are in the presence of the waltzing god." Calls Jace walking down the hall. A few seconds later I'm in his arms dancing to an imaginative beat.

"I swear if you guys called me over here for a dancing lesson than that's ridiculous!" We all just pull apart and look at him.

"Hey Alec." said Jace

"Umm… We called you here because we have news." That's all I manage to put out there.

"Here I'll do this." Says Jace patting my shoulder, "The Clave wants Clary and I to go out there and run the Institute in Boston." It's silent until…

"I've gotten called out there too." Says Alec and Isabelle at the same time.

"Wait, what happened to everyone out there?" Glances are shared and end with a shrug. Isabelle, Jace, and Alec all pull in to a circle.

I walk to Simon who seems to be bored out of his mind right now. "I ordered pizza." He says.

"Thanks. How's everything?"

"Great. And you?" he asks looking at my stomach.

"I'm fine. Love your shirt." _A 20 sided dice makes all my choices. _It can be nice to see some old Simon, "You OK with moving to Boston?"

"Yeah, but the minute someone becomes a Sox fan I'm out." I'm stuck laughing when the door bell rings. Simon opens it pays the man. He puts the pizzas on the table opening them to show one cheese and one pineapple pizza. The gang is now piled around the table diving into the food. We pull at the pizza the cheese and toppings trying to hold them to each other. In the end only four slices remain. Two car door slam outside and Luke and Mom push open the door. They say hi to us a head down the hall.

"We should go" says Izzy with Simon next to her. We say good bye and the Alec stands up ready to go. Jace and he dude hug before he leaves. Jace turns to the door "Bye Clary." He starts walking. Attempt to be serious only makes me laugh his name out. He comes back and wraps me in his arms. "I'd never leave you," he says.

"Huh, Jace and Clary, we have a gift for you." We turn to face Luke and Mom. "Here you go," She holds out a set of car keys.

"A car! Thank you guys so much!" I hug them and shut up to stop from sounding like a teenager. My mom made sure I got my license when I was 16 (after everything, of course). Jace thanks them and Luke says it's the one out front.

Outside sits a navy blue eight seater Missions, my first car. I sit in the driver's seat when I'm kindly reminded, by Jace, that we live in New York City. Well, crap! I drive up the street and drive back down. It's probably the only place in New York without traffic right now. Not that driving in the city anytime is good.

I renter the house and give a confused look to Jace and Luke both watching old _Family Guy_ reruns. I peruse the hall to find my mom standing in her doorway looking at me, "Is everything Ok?" she asks.

"Yes everything's fine and thanks again for the car." I keep walking and sit on my bed with my back to the door. _By the Angel, why does everyone think something is wrong? I'm pregnant not dying! _

"Clary?"

"What?" I snap before reeling to see who it is. "Sorry Jace, It's just… what do you want?"

"Do you want to stay here or the Institute?" he asks and I answer here. He steps inside and kicks the door closed. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jace tell me about your problems." He sits down next to me.

"Doesn't being a father scare you? Just a little?"

"More then you know. I want to be the best dad in the world." He goes slightly paler.

"Jace?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're not Valentine."

"Goodnight Clary," trying to tell him I'm not tired has no effect. Apparently I've been yawning the whole time and in a matter of minutes I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake to the greasy smell of bacon. I walk out to the kitchen in a cameo and fluffy pj pants.

"Your just in time." My mom says bring a plate of bacon and eggs over. My mom, Luke, Jace, and I all sit down around the small wooden table and begin to eat.

When we all finish, they all start to load up the van and I'm told to sit out due to the 'you shouldn't exert yourself' crap. It's annoying. As soon as everyone's finished, the good-byes start. I'm crying. My mom's crying. Luke's eyes even begin to get watery. _They've been there to help me through everything. We're now leaving. I'll be on my own with Jace of course but still. _Jace takes me to the car where I calm down. I drive toward the Institute.

When we pull up and go inside. Jace carries out a stack of boxes as I talk to Maryse. He comes back and beings to say goodbye. She starts crying. We take off again.

We finally pull up at the Institute. It's an Italian style building with "The Church of Lutheran" painted on the front. The inside has taken a beating. Pews were taken and chipped paint lined the walls with the rest of it on the floor. When you peel away the glamour it shows a beautiful classic style building. Jace finds an elevator in the back and we head up. It's smaller than the New York Institute but plenty big. Jace works on bringing everything in as I unpack them.

It's been over three months since Jace and I got married. Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus have made the jump. They live not far from here in the North End closer to the Sumner Tunnel. It's honestly bizarre the way people talk. Jace, Izzy, and Alec are out most nights. I just sit and read or draw. Not many runes have come to me recently but the clave has let me be. My stomach which is on the largest side for 5 months is a pain in the ass. My face is swollen with dark patches and I look like a hot mess. I stand over a pot of spaghetti when light footsteps trickle down the hall. Jace stand in the doorway wondering what's for dinner. "Clary, sit down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Your ankles are twice the normal size. I'll cook." He walks to me and takes the spoon. He's right, my feet and back are sore. I sit down in a kitchen chair.

"Jace, put your hand here." I say indicating my stomach. The baby moves and Daddy smiles. He/ she keep moving and Jace needs a reminder about the food. An off escapes me as it kicks my ribs. We eat and no less than an hour later is Izzy inside the Institute with her hand on my stomach giggling like a little kid.


	6. Chapter 6

When month 9 approaches I can barely get out of a chair without help and I'm stuck waddling around like a penguin. _Being pregnant totally sucks._ My mom said she is coming up when I get closer to birth. _Yep, it sucks._

I've been having serious trouble sleeping and poor Jace is always up along with me. This time a sharp pain keeps coming and Jace is up holding my hand. He calls Isabelle. Who, of course, has been watching a few too many A Baby Story.

"Clary, listen to me. Are the pains regular?" she says though the phone.

"No, not really" I say.

"You're in false labor." _According to the TV._

"What?"

"You're not having the baby now. But soon. Goodnight." She says clicking the phone dead while the pains begin to die down.

"You, OK now?" Jace asked

"Yeah, sorry about-"

"It's fine let's try to sleep now."

The next morning Jace is up before me, as usual. "Your mom's coming. I called her." He says as I walk up to him in the library.

"Thanks, we still need a name."

"Hmmm, for a boy Jace Jr. and for a girl a little Jacey."

"As much as I love you, no," I laugh, "I was thinking Felicity for a girl."

"I like it, what about William for a boy?"

"Felicity and William." A contraction comes, a real one. "I think I just had a contraction." I say and he hurries to sit me down in one of the library's comfy chairs. He stands over me a rubs my shoulders.

A half hour later there's another one. It goes on like this for 8 hours. Jace and I head for a walk. A local's park 5 minutes from the Institute that we walk to. We sit on the swings next to each other. The contractions become more frequent and we head back. My mom and Izzy come by and my husband is shunned by the women.

At 8 pm they start coming every five minutes and they help my go to a bed. I feel the baby move down and they causes me to pee. The contractions continue and get more powerful. Jace sits next to me and holds my hand and smoothing my utterly messy curls out with his fingers. We all talk about pointless things, like what color Jace should paint his toes to which he promptly answer black. They try to keep my distracted. The only thing making this worse it that my water just broke. _Crap._ There was one word I've been dreading but Isabelle had to say it…push. And I did.

A few tries later Jace bends down and wispers in to my ear. "I'm 90% sure you can do it."I push once more and the head is crowning.

"One more, honey." My mom says in her relaxing tone. A deep breath in and a scream loud enough to wake the dead later, Felicity is born. Daddy shakes his hand all red from me grabbing it. "You hurt my hand," he says.

"That's for the other ten percent." He just smiles and Isabelle hands me our baby girl wrapped in a blanket. She's small and delicate. She has Jace's golden eyes and a sole strand of red hair. Then she starts to cry again and I feed her. When she's finished, my mom starts taking pictures before Simon, Magnus, and Alec show. Everyone's gathered around passing Felicity from person to person. After what seems like forever Jace holds her, rocking her while he hums. _That's sooo freaking adorable._

Everyone has left and Jace and I attempt at sleep

The next morning I was up before Jace. _Wait, either Felicity didn't cry all night, which is highly unlikely, or Jace had to get up every time. Let him sleep. _Felicity's out for now I the crib next to our bed. _Like father like daughter. _"Hello? Hello?" calls a voice from the end of the hall.

"Isabelle, be quiet! Their asleep!" I wisper as my socks slide on the hallway floor. A cry comes from the baby monitor in my hand and I'm back down the hall as fast as I can.

I come back to Isabelle with Felicity bouncing in my arm. "I brought baby clothes, and Dunkin Donuts." We sit down at the table and start eating. A groan comes over the baby monitor followed by soft footsteps in the hall.

"Clary?"

"In here." I put Felicity in the play pen in the kitchen. Jace sat down with his light hair ruffled.

"Hi Isabelle,"

"Hey, donut?" He says thanks and grabs a chocolate with sprinkles. I can't seem to stop looking over to see if Felicity is ok. "I found these and had to buy them." She pulls out a red onsie that says 'Born in Boston.' Its followed by one tossed at Jace that reads 'Future badass,' "Simon picked out this one." She has a green onsie that has 'Orks the green meat' written on it. _Classic Simon. _A cry makes me jump to my feet. I pick Felicity.

"Diaper change. I'll be right back." Out of the kitchen and in our room I do do-do duty.

5 minutes later I sit back down with my baby in my arm. "I got to go" says Izzy standing up. We thank her for the clothes and food and say good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity is now four years old and proud of it. She has Jace's ego. It must run in the blood. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" I ask standing over a pot of boiling water.

"Why'd you marry daddy?"

"Cause I love him." Oh, and she's also in her 'why' phase.

"Why do you wub him?"

"Because… he's perfect." She says she's perfect and runs off.

Ten minutes later I yell that dinners done and Jace comes with Felicity bouncing on his shoulders. "Daddy says that he knows that he's perfect and he wubs you too." She says, "Why are you perfect Daddy?" I start to burst out laughing.

"Because sweetie, I just am and your mother thinks I am." He puts her down on the chair with a plastic booster.

"Hey Mommy? What does perfect mean?" Jace turns red with laughter. I try to explain it in a little kid way. She sits up straight and acclaims that she is perfect. We nod and keep eating. We finish supper and Felicity helps me with the dishes.

Once the last dish is away I knee down to Felicity's level. She puts her small fist around the Morgenstern ring that lies on a silver necklace chain. I reach up to close a cabinet I missed. When I look back down I'm face to face with a 16-year-old me. Right where Felicity had stood now sits a young me. I pull the ring from her hand and younger me morphs into Felicity. _What the hell! Maybe I've just lost it. _I scoop her up and bring her to Jace who is in the library as usual. "You need to see this." I bend down and hand her the ring. It happens again. _So I'm not crazy._ I've never seen anyone get out of and around a desk faster in my life. I unlatch the ring from her, me, and Felicity becomes herself again. "Do you have any idea?"

"As much as I hate to say this no, but you two have a very strong resemblance."

"Call Magnus?"

"Oh yeah." He trots to the phone.

Magnus and Alec come inside and we show them the "trick." Magnus gives her different things to hold and we see her flash into Alec a few times. Basically Magnus tell us that something like this has happened before in London during the 1890's or something. There was a girl who could shape shift. He said one of her parents was a Shadowhunter and the other was a demon, as bizarre as it sounds. She could get peoples thoughts dead or alive. Apparently the gift only works on Felicity if they're alive or, better yet, walking the Earth. "You guys are honestly surprised?" he asks, "Look at the weird stuff you two can do." _Point taken._

"Thanks a lot," I say

"Good-bye Uncle Ma-alec." She says looking dead on at Magnus. She hugs my leg and waves at them. She says farewell to Alec but calls him Magnus. Jace says good bye and they leave.

"No more shape shifting kids?" he asks.

"Not for awhile anyway," I grab her hand and head to give her a bath. Like most times I have to fight her to take one, she runs out the door in her underwear. I stand up and chase after her. Now she starts to do circles around her dad who was heading down the hall. He pulls her up in the air.

"You know you gotta have a bath." He says.

"But you don't."

"Yes I do every day. If I didn't Mommy would think I'm very naughty. _I'm gunna kill him. Why did he say that?"_

"Mommy, do you think I'm a bad girl?"

"No, just come take your bath."

"But Daddy said if when he doesn't take his bath he's a bad boy?" Jace lowers her and she looks up at me with her big golden eyes. We walk back down the hall with Jace behind us.

"He was joking?"

"Why'd he say it if he didn't mean it?" she asks as we re-enter the bathroom.

"If only I knew." She gets in the tub and bath time begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity's tucked in and fast asleep. Two arms wrap around my waist as I stand in my baby's room. I twist around and hug him back. "Today was bizarre." He whispers.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing other than what Magnus said." I let out a long sigh. "It'll be fine. She'll be alright."

"Did you ever find out where everyone went from around here?"

"No, it's just like they vanished." Just like that, a black shape dances across my eyes. Two loops on top, scissor style and two lines that fork out at the end make the shape. _Well I'll be damned._ I lean back and que Jace in on what happened.

We go across the hall and pull out my sketch pad. I draw it in black Sharpie and show him. He's never seen it. There's a clunk from Felicity's room and we wheel our heads to the door. If both doors are open you can see the sleeping beauty in her bed. Two baby dolls are on the floor next to the bed and lying in her door way is my sketch pad. Jace must notice it two because both our eyes land on the bed where the sketch pad had layed a moment ago. It was gone. "What the fuck?!" says Jace before hoping up to retrieve the pad. "You used marker right?" he walks back. I nod and the sketch pad is presented to me. The top mark has a browned mark on the top page in the runes shape. _Why was it in Felicity's room?_ As if to answer my metal question Jace says, "It must of teleported."

"Why would a marker work?"

"I have no idea but we must have thought of Felicity's room when the toy fell causing it to go there."

"Let's try again." I pull off the top sheet and redraw the symbol. _Felicity's room._ Next thing I know a black force sucks me in. I'm sitting down in my daughters door way. A few colorful words that I try not to say in front of Felicity find my way to my mouth. _Thank god she's asleep. _I hop up and almost run into Jace in the hallway. _What the hell just happened?!_ "So you can teleport people."

"I guess… Damn it! That was weird."

"Tough as nails."

"Sure. Want to come search though the library for that 1800's chick?"

"Just my plan, imma say this now, today was bizarre."

The clock clicks to midnight and we (Jace) finally stumbles across something. "Clary!" he calls from the other end of the room. I hop up from behind the walls of searched books. He sits in his own book fortress. It's a journal with a large gold encrusted "C" on front cover. Jace mumbles "Carstairs," before telling me what he found. "I flipped though and noticed it from London in the 1800's. One word caught my eye." He flies to a page held apart with his pinky finger. He taps his figure under one word, shape shifter.

"You did it honey!" I exclaim. We stand up and Jace raises the book above his head. "You know we got to put all these books back now?" he says he figures and sets the journal on the desk and goes to work. I start to work on my pile dancing my way around the selves. It's almost 3am when we flop into bed.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce. _My eyes crack open and focus on Felicity. She's jumping up and down on our bed telling us to get up. I groan and pull into a sitting up position. She jumps up and lands on her knees making the whole bed give a rock. Jace opens his eyes and sits up and yawns out "what time is it?"

"Its 7:30," goes Felicity in her sweet little girl voice. She jumps off the bed. We roll out, still in yesterday's clothes. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Someone's coming." She says. The tintabulation of footsteps head across the floor, they aren't greeted by Izzy's grand hellos or Alec calling out for anyone. _Who the hell is here? _I shrug and Jace and I head out. I hear Felicity trotting behind us. The monster out of my nightmares stands before me. My hands fly to my mouth trying to cover a shriek. "Hello sister, have you missed me?" asks Sebastian


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: there is a lot of swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"You just can't get rid of people the way you used to." Says Jace stepping forward in front of us.

"So sad you didn't invite me to your wedding. Oh, little girl, want a lollipop?" He asks. Felicity is up there before anyone can stop her. A mark on the pop's base catches my eye. Two loops on top, scissor style and two lines that fork out at the end make the shape. The though reaches my mind a moment too late. She's gone. That son-of-a-bitch smiles at me. "I will control you sister; you can never escape me." Then he goes into thin air. _My baby's gone. That psycho took my daughter. I'm gunna kill him every time he comes back!_

"We'll get her back don't worry." Jace says with water in his eyes.

"What if we can't Jace!?" and my eyes start gushing with tears.

'We've dealt with him before and we'll do it again."

"We aren't 16 and he probably knows what we'll do!"

"He's also more of an ass," You saw her change into you from back then. She's still in you. And you won't stop at anything to protect the ones you love, Clary I don't do what anyone says."

I pick up the phone and dial the first number that comes to mind. "Hello?" goes Simon's voice over the receiver.

"Simon…" my voice trails and he asks what's wrong. I try to tell him between sobs.

"So let me get this straight. Sebastian came back and kidnapped Felicity. Oh Clary, I'm so sorry. I'll get Isabelle and we'll be there soon." A whimper comes out of my mouth that sounds like uh-huh. We say goodbye.

Around the corner a tear falls from Jace's face when he talks to Alec. He hangs up and stands up straighter. "I could of protected her."

"We didn't know. You did all you could."

"Doing everything would have been killing him before he had the chance to say anything."

"Honey, you're not a superhero, you couldn't of done that. The only thing we can do now is find her and take her down together. He turns to face me.

"I should of…"

"You did everything." There's a mass set of footsteps coming in our direction. Simon pulls in first followed by Isabelle an Alec and finally Magnus. There's the usual sharing of hugs and Jace and I try to tell what happened. When we finish, everyone's quiet until Izzy asks, "When do I get to kill that son of a bitch?"

-Felicity's POV-

A black thing sucks me up and a moment later I stand in a stone room. There's a door with iron bars and a window to match. The lollipop still rests in my hand and I take a lick. The man appears in the room and I jump. _He said he Mommy was his sister so we must be related. But Mommy and Daddy didn't sound like they liked him, so neither do I._ "So this is Clary's daughter," his hand swings and hits my face. My cheek stings and I place my hand over it. _Why did he hit me? What did I do? _My eyes begin to water and he grabs my pop and smashes it against the wall. "Has your mother ever told you about me?" I shake my head left to right. "Of course not but she'll come, since I have you." He hits me and I sprawl on the floor before curling up in a ball. He walks out. The door clicks shut behind him. _He's isn't nice. Mommy always said to kill anyone's who's mean with kindness. But he's just mean! I wish Daddy was here he'd take care of him, I know he would. How come they can't come here and get me?! I want them here or someone besides him!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! so yeah... back to the story!**

* * *

-Clary POV-

It's been one day since Felicity went and we've pored over every inch of knowledge about Valentine or Sebastian. And we're back where we started with, nothing. _My poor baby's alone with that monster! God only knows what he's doing to her after what he's done to us! _When my mom found out she really took it hard. _Fuck you Sabastain. _The only spark of hope that we have is that Sabastain has connections and as Jace noted "Connections can be made to talk." Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec head home as we near night two. Everyone's afraid to admit the truth but we can't lose hope.

I sit on our bed staring across the hall directly into Felicity's room. _She lies there asleep, her baby dolls resting in her arm. She wears her pink "princess" night gown as she calls it; because of its fantasy looking sleeves the poof at the shoulders and the frilly bottom. She's tucked tightly in as Daddy would always do. With a blink of my eyes,_ she's gone. The soft pink comforter is kicked to the end of the bed in a heap, her beloved dolls sprawling across the head board. A journal lies on the comforters matching sheets. A journal,_ the journal._ Now across the hall, I pick it up. The gold cover shines on the day's last rays. I sit on her bed and open the cover. A name is written in ancient cursive, "James Carstairs." The page in the back that Jace found about the girl is sticky noted to mark it.

James wrote about a raid on a place called the Dark House. Most is illegible because of the scrawny writing. It's almost as if he wants no one else to read it. I scan down the page and come across the girl's name, Tessa. James describes her as "the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth." _That's sweet._ He doesn't write much, or as much as I can read, about her changing. I close the book and leave it as it was on her bed. The door to her room closes behind me and Jace stands frozen in the hall. His head hovers over a third fold letter. I ask what it is and he doesn't acknowledge I'm there. I swing around so I read over his arm.

_Hello again, you must not of thought to of heard from me so soon. I've been having a delightful time with Felicity. She is very cute but misses you dearly. I know you've found ole' Carstairs's journal. I thank you for telling me about your daughter's ability. It's very peculiar, intriguing actually. Well, I must be going. I made sure to include a picture of your angel. Don't keep in the Dark; I would love to know what's going on. –JCM. _

The picture showed a dim-lit room made of cruel stone. Felicity sits with her arms wrapped around her legs her favorite night gown torn. Her face is swollen red and streaked with unforgiving tears. _My angel needs me._ Jace folds the letter and slides it into his back pocket; his face is as pale as a ghost. His strong arms go around me with his mind somewhere else. My arms slide around him, we fit perfectly together. _Why does Sebastian do this? Why? He's twisted and sick and seeks revenge on me, but my baby pays the price. _I've receded into my own wall of thoughts and two drops of water fall on my head. All we have left to do is to find him and bring him down.

-Felicity POV-

The man doesn't come in for what feels like a day. My stomach is growling and my mouth is perched. Footsteps tell to the room that the man stands at the doorway behind the bars. I crawl into the smallest darkest corner of the room._ Please don't hurt me._ The man side-steps and reaches along the wall. Suddenly my eyes are blinded by a large mass of white light. My eyes slam shut and are covered by the palm of my hands. When my brain says it safe to look I do and that causes me to blink multiple times before I clearly see. The man kneels in front of me. He twirls my hair around his finger. "You have you mother's hair." He says, before I scream and all goes dark.


	11. Chapter 11

-Clary POV-

We get no sleep all night. I toss and turn. Sebastian's cruel words run through my head leaving me wake. The letter rests under a picture of the three of us folded into a perfect triangle. I unravel the letter and read it over again. Everything seems to be perfect. At the bottom one word stands out "Dark." The ink is thinker and the first word is capitalized. On a limb, I speed back to Felicity's room and reopen the journal. "The Dark House."

I find Jace and tell him my idea; he thinks it's worth a shot. Than if to confirm my thought, another 3 fold letter sits on the table.

_I sense you must have gotten my previous letter, but I just wanted to calm your worries. Felicity is having an amazing time at my House, please to come. –JCM._

_That sick bastard._ I refold the letter and hug it to my chest. My only connection to my daughter and it's through that crazy. Jace comes in and reads the letter. He mumbles something to himself and stands in front of me. I'm snuggly wrapped in his arms and his head rests on the top of mine. "itll 'Licuit. puteus 'adepto nostrum filia reginae retro. cito." I sniffle and nod. Latin was the only language I've managed to master. We stand wrapped around each other until Jace manages, "Let's go to London."

Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus all have a bone to pick with Sebastian and want in, of course. We all stand ready to go, somewhat of a plan in mind. I draw a portal and we travel to the Dark House. The place looks run down shack from the Victorian era. Blackout curtains hang in the windows. Most people would figure they would be left from WWII but no one can see in and no one could see out. Along the bottom of the house are small windows with bars lining them. We each bend down at a window and peer in. Alec waves his hand and everyone goes over. Felicity lays lifeless on the floor with her body in a ball. In a minute the bars are off and everyone drops inside. We're almost silent on the stone floor. I kneel by her and lift her up. She's breathing and the back of her leg has been cut with demon metal. _Oh god…_ We can't heal her now, but I know she'll make it.

Now we get company. Sebastian stands in the open door way with two Ahiab demons behind him. We gather to around him everyone ready to attack. Sebastian lashes out at Jace who expertly counters. Alec joins the fight only to be torn away by a demon. Izzy and Simon work on the other and I join Alec, seraph blade in hand. Alec swings in front to confuse it and I jump over the monsters tail. Alec delivers a blow to the monster's head when it dives for him and drive one though it's scaly back. I jump back as blood oozes from the wound and we split up. Sebastian doesn't stand a chance with those two. Simon runs (read: appears) at corner points circling the monster. Izzy and I dive around avoiding his tail. Izzy goes in with her whip and the demon arches its back. She continues to hit it and if disappears. Alec and Jace have Sebastian cornered. We walk up behind him. "Don't mess with my family again." Says Jace before driving the blade in. There are cheers and Izzy, Simon, and Alec check out the rest of the house. Jace and I scamper out the window. Magnus has taken Felicity back to the Institute. A minute later the rest of them come out from the ally on the side of the house.

We hurry back to Boston and into the Institute. Her cut leg is wrapped and Magnus sits next to her. Everyone stands around her and then we find out she's in a coma. _All is well and it just gets worst. _Izzy's slim fingers run up my back. "We got her back. She'll be alright." I nod knowing her words are true but noting being able to tell her she's safe right now in driving me crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity doesn't wake up for 3 weeks and everyone begins to worry. I want to be there the minute she wakes up and I know Jace does too. I lay awake every night staring at the ceiling. Tonight there's a slight groan, probably Jace. "Mommy?" goes a small voice and I almost jump. I sit up and look to Felicity; her eyes are open, searching the room. I stand up next to her.

"Shhh, you're safe." I shake Jace up and he is a happy as can be.

"Where's the man?" she asks.

"He's gone," says Jace, "your back home and that's all that matters."

"My leg hurts," she whines and I lean over her and kiss her head. _She's awake. She's safe. We're alright, finally. _She asks me to go get her dollies and I head to her room. _Everything is coming back together. The last piece of the puzzle is here. _I scoop the dolls off her head board and hold them in my arms. She smiles when the sees me and the dolls in front of her bed. I smile back to her. She grabs the dolls and hugs them close to her chest.

The next morning Felicity says the she feels better. She's been quieter, but still insists on doing my hair. She sits on her bed and I'm on the floor. There's another yank as a brush attacks its way through. She reaches to a metal container of hair clips and elastics on the bedside table. Her fingers dance along the edge of the tin her arms being too short to reach it. I lean over and hand her the container. She starts pulling sections of my hair and says I look beautiful. I'm finally told to look in a mirror. She goes down the hall. Well, it's an interesting look. There is like 8 different pony tails with missed sections of hair falling between them. My hair is frizzed in different directions and I look like a Doctor Suess character. Jace stands in the bathroom's doorway with Felicity behind him as red a fireball. Felicity smiles up at him waiting for him to say something. "Honey, you look amazing." He says biting the inside of his lip.

"I told you I made Mommy beautiful!" exclaims my baby. There's a sudden exclamation of hello. And a few seconds later we stand in the hall facing Izzy. Felicity stands behind us. She hugs Jace and looks at Isabelle with worry. I kneel down in front of her and try to calm her. Jace bends down and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile. He picks her up onto his back.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened." Izzy says.

"It's been long enough."

"Oh, I brought you a present." She holds out a light blue bag to Felicity. She glances at me before reaching for it her hand next to Jace's face. He gets hit with the bag as she pulls it close to her. Jace drops her down and she rips the tissue paper out. She pulls out a bear in a tutu. There's a card that says "YOU GOT BETTER!" There are three strips of paper in the bears paw.

"Da nut-quak-er," says Felicity using her finger to read the top of the paper.

"Yeah, I got you tickets to the ballet in two weeks."_ Oh god._ Felicity starts to dance around trying to act like a ballerina.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a tutu." Says Jace.

"Oh come on. No need to dance the leading role?" I ask.

"Not in this life time."


	13. Chapter 13

Tonight we go to the ballet. Felicity wears a simple white dress with a pink satin bow that she was pumped to put on. She dances around the library as Jace plays the piano. I mess up the tune by hitting a high note every now and again. When it's time to go, I help the princess into her car seat.

We pull up the Boston Opera House awhile later. I'm stuck parking the car 15 minutes away in a twenty-five-a-day lot. The place is a mob scene. Everyone waits outside the house. Vendors sell playbills your about to get for free inside and extra tickets. We both hold felicity's hand making sure she stays with us. There's a hallow spot along the wall of the building.

"You excited to see the dancers?"I ask. Jace gives a stern "no" and Felicity gives the opposite. He's been on bad terms ever since we got here. I lean toward Jace and kiss him before whispering to him. "Just get through tonight you might like it. She's so excited."

"I doubt I'll like it but I'll suck it up."

Felicity jumps up going, "Hey! Hey! They're letting people in!" The crowd around us jerks to action. We step in with them. The inside is grand. There's a beautiful ceiling with angels painting the circle. People begin to separate filling the vast corridors. A line starts to form at the world's most extravagant souvenir stand. We hop into the crowd before it's too bad.

Felicity swindles a CD, doll, and golden tutu from under us. _Joy of the moment._ Jace says some words in another language that don't sound happy when the lady tells him the total. He pays and we escape the gathering. There's a half hour before the show starts. "Those are pretty angel!" exclaims my baby pointing at the ceiling.

"Well, they tend to be a bit bigger and not as nice." Felicity's eyes grow wide.

"You've met and angel?!"

"It's a long story, wanna pixi sti-?" He catches my glare. _The last thing we need in a hyper kid in a really long production._ "Never mind, let's slit a pretzel."

We final find the auditorium and are about to be seated when Felicity cries out that she has to pee. I lead her back down the hallway to the main corridor where I ask. Well, it's a long trek to the la casa de piss. The bathroom it's self is like 8 rooms.

We reach the theatre with five minutes to spare. Those are the longest five minutes of my life. Every two seconds a high "is it starting?" comes from the seat next to me. Finally it grows dark and a workshop appears on stage.

The show closes and Felicity is asleep on my right shoulder. She missed the finale. I scope her up off the seat trying not to wake her. Ever since she came back peaceful sleep has been a treasure. We pace ourselves with the seemingly unmoving crowd, inching to the exit. Once you pass through the double doors everything clears up, or gets better at least.

We finally breach the outdoors. A long line of taxi cabs with drivers who a heavy Boston accents are yelling, "empty cah!" and asking people if they need a ride. We start our trek to the car.

I pay the man when we enter to pick up the car, handing Felicity to Jace. I open up the van's door and daddy straps her in. I slide on the driver's seat and Jace takes shotgun. "You survived." I note.

"And I will gladly say this is my first and last ballet."

"It was beautiful!

"I thought it was horribly boring!"

"Fine, you've done it once; you don't have to do it again."

"Good."

"Well, I on the other hand enjoyed it."

"Let's go home." I start the car. _He actually hated it. Hey, two out of three liked it._

The next morning Felicity and I are up early. She stands at the foot of her bed in her tutu, with Tchaikovsky blaring in the background. I sit on the floor watching her try to mimic the dancer's moves. She stands with her right leg bent, her foot resting her left knee. She holds her hands over her head. Jace appears at the doorway and sighs. _I've discovered his kryptonite: dancing._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the infinitely long wait and this really short chapter. I promise I'll have a longer one up soon.**

* * *

It's mid-winter and the whole state is trapped inside. The whole state is a state of emergency. There's an odd normalcy to this, we're in the middle of a "nor'eastah" or simply a really bad snow storm. I'm just thankful for witch light, the whole North End is in black out. Felicity loves to go out in the snow but we stopped after it reached 2ft. She sits in front of the fire playing a game with her dolls. I prepare to sit down with her when someone grabs me from behind, Jace. He rests his head on my shoulder. The rickety sound of the elevator separates us. Simon appears first closely followed by Isabelle. "Don't go out there!" she warns. Simon wears a spring coat and jeans while Izzy on-the-other-hand is dressed for the Arctic Circle.

"So much for global warming," remarks Jace. Felicity walks over and says hi. Jace offers hot chocolate and Simon follows him into the kitchen. Felicity walks up and takes a big hunk of snow off Isabelle's coat and eats it. I send her a _just don't do that look_ and she fades back to her dolls. The men call out for us to collect our hot beverages. We file in and Felicity sits down at the table blowing on the mug. I can't stop keeping an eye on her making sure she doesn't spill it. She dares to take a sip and her tart face causes everyone to laugh.

I stand over the sink staring at my face in the bathroom mirror. The tab at the end of the pregnancy test says positive. _This is amazing, only that fact that these past few months haven't been the easiest. Things have gotten better, but…_ I let out a sighand lean on the sink. _What will Felicity think? She's always been an only child and the center of attention. The baby will take that first priority away from her. _With water running down my face, I straighten up and walk out. I wipe a face dry with my sleeve. Jace is pulling the covers tight around Felicity and I walk in. I kiss her goodnight and Jace flicks the lights out as we walk out. I stop him in the hall and he asks what's up. _Just. Spit. It. Out._ "I'm pregnant again,"

"That is great!" An electric sensation flows through my body as his arms wrap around my back.

"But… after everything…and-"he kisses me to shut me up.

"Relax, everything is amazing! This is amazing!" I've never seen him this excited, well; maybe when he found out we were having Felicity. It's a lot better knowing he's onboard.

The next morning we plan to tell Felicity. After breakfast, we stop Felicity from running away. "Hey, honey."

"Yeah?" I squat down to her eye level. I hear Jace drop down behind me.

"You're going to have a new brother or sister."

"Well, which one?"

"I don't know, that's for Mommy to decide." Jace says.

"You should pick a girl."

"I'll try, are you excited to little sibling?"

"Sib-ling? I thought you were having a brother or sister."

"I am, but that's what you call your brother or sister. Are you excited?"

"Yep! How much longer until I can play with them?"

"A while, now what's to say we go to the park?" inquires Jace. Felicity hops up and runs to her room yelling yes.


	15. Chapter 15

The mid-April air is refreshing after a long winter. Tomorrow is Felicity's birthday and she changes her mind on what she wants every five seconds. We're left to last minute shopping. _MAJOR last minute shopping._ "Mommy!" she runs down the hall stopping to slide on her socks, "I know what I want!"

"What, honey?"

"A cat." _Easier than a pony._

"Oh, what color?"

"Pink!" she jumps up. _Maybe the pony would have been easier. _

"They're aren't pink cats,"

"Never mind" she sits down right where she's standing and places a look of deep concentration on her face. "Are there orange cats?"

"Some…"

"I want an orange cat!" she jumps up to her feet. "Daddy! Daddy! I know what I want!" Jace stands behind me. What asks what and she screams the answer. "I want it to have cute little whiskers." She crawls around us on all fours, acting like a cat. "Now, Daddy, you be the mouse and I'll try to catch you." Jace gets down on the ground and moves away. Felicity takes off after him but he loses her and hides behind my legs. A yelp comes from behind me and I turn around to find Felicity lying on top of her dad. She rolls off and joins me in laughing.

"Oh no! The cat has eaten me! I'm dying!" Jace says in a high pitch voice sprawling on the wooden floor.

"You're not a mouse anymore, silly!" Jace rolls up and stands facing me Felicity in the middle. "How much longer till I can meet the baby?" she cries.

"A little while longer, not for a few more months."

"I can't wait! Why does she have to stay in there!?" she rests her hand on my protruding stomach.

"To grow," She turns to Jace, most likely because I'm not giving her enough answers.

"Daddy, where do baby's come from?" He kneels to her level.

"They come from the sky."

"Ummmm… Mommy had to eat the baby for it to grow." _Damn it. _

"MOMMY! Why'd you eat the baby! I could have had a sister by now!"

"How do you know it's a girl? It could be a boy."

"It's a girl. I know it is." She walks away mumbling something.

"Now we go hunt down an orange cat." I say.

"Let's go to the pound." Jace calls up Alec and asks him to babysit. Twenty minutes later he gets here and we leave. I found a store that has a cute little kitty, in the nearby city of Everett. We drive by a brick school building where kids in blue and maroon shirts pour into the streets even though it's 5:30. Farther down the street and after a few corners we come to the pet place. I park and we go inside. A hefty man greets us and asks if we're the people who called about the cat. We follow him through aisles of cages and eventually stop at one. Inside rests a small orange kitty. _It's adorable!_ The cat lets out a small meow and even Jace 'awwwwws.' The man opens the cage and hands her to me. "

"She's perfect, Felicity will love her."

"She's already house broken." Says the man and I hand her to Jace.

"We'll take her!" says Jace. The man leads us back to the front and drops a stack of paper work. The man takes the cat and leaves us with a pen.

With the attention span of a fly, Jace was finished with this project a few minutes a few minutes in. I left to finish it. The man comes back with the cat in a carrier. We hand him the paper and the money. Jace takes the oversized carrier holding it with the least amount of awkward possible. Magnus said he'd hid the cat until tomorrow.

This time the inside of Alec and Magnus' apartment is a black and white design. We are greeted by Chairman Meow to which Magnus followed. Jace sets the cat carrier down and Chairman Meow rubs against the barred front of the carrier "talking" to Felicity's new cat. "Already friends," says Magnus.

"Thanks for doing this," I say.

"It's no problem, only Alec might go crazy." Jace smiles.

"My life mission." He says and Magnus laughs.

"OK, I got the cat. Make sure my boyfriend hasn't lost his head."

We arrive back home and Felicity is running circles around Alec. He stands in the middle and mouths "Help Me!" I sneak up behind Felicity and when she finishes the next circle she hugs me. "You're home!"

"Thanks," says Alec and he heads to Jace.

"Believe it's your bedtime." I say

"I'm not tired." She protests and runs and runs away. She got hold of sugar, no doubt. I trot down the hall after her. Stopping to open doors and check rooms slows me down even more. _Dang it!_ I walk into the last room and the door closes behind me. Felicity stand in to door way, smiling.

"You got to go to bed." She lets out a high pitched whine of defeat and I take her hand. We walk back down the hall , Felicity trotting half a foot behind me. Jace meets us half way and we finally mange to place her at rest.

The early morning Felicity is as excited as a kid going to Disney World. She gets us up. Then, Rachel Ray and I make chocolate chip pancakes, Felicity's favorite. Jace and I try to limit how often she has them because of how sugar and her react. She smiles as the scent reaches her nose and lets out a yah-hoo.

Later in the day people start dropping by to shower the princess in gifts. Magnus is suppose to bring the cat when her comes by but must of gotten held up. Simon and Izzy stop by and Felicity opens a rectangle. Inside is a plastic doll dressed in clothes from the American Revolution. "Her name is Felicity too." The living Felicity's eyes widen as she stares through see-through part of the box.

"Really?" she asks but finds the name tag before anyone could answer. She shoves the tag in my direction, "It's true, Mommy, it's true!" She runs to the givers showing how grateful she is. The she opens box and pleads for us to cut the doll's restraints. Jace does so and pulls the doll out. Felicity places her figure in the small curls that lie on the doll's hairline. She plays with the dress and starts to dance in circles with Felicity.

Magnus and Alec stop by later. Jace takes the cat while I distract Felicity. When they come to us, Alec picks Felicity up in the air and yells happy birthday. She giggles and squirms. Magnus places down a bag. Felicity tosses the paper everywhere. She lifts a bow out of the bag. "I'm sure Uncle Alec would love to teach you how to roller-skate." Jace says. Alec turns to face Jace and gives him a yeah-right look. The bow shows a set of light pink derby skates. She tries to tear the bow apart but Jace tell her to wait it she's outside. No roller-skates indoors.

We plan to give her the cat before she goes to bed. She sits in her room while I brush her hair smooth. Jace appears in the doorway holding the kitty. He tied a ribbon around his neck. Felicity flies off the bed. Jace passes her the cat and she kisses him on the head. "His name is Orange." _At least it's not banana. _She heads out the door and starts giving him a tour of his new home. _Orange will be her new best friend soon enough. _


	16. Chapter 16

I'm due any hour now. Felicity can't contain her excitement about a new brother or sister. When people each pregnancy is easier, they are wrong each pregnancy is equally hard just different. Felicity has been following me around waiting for the moment the baby comes. The baby probably wouldn't be born till night. We play with Orange; he sits on my lap and Felicity stands next to the arm chair I'm in petting his back. Orange jumps to his feet and flees my lap. Felicity sighs and leans against the arm rest. "How much longer?" she asks again impatiently.

"Awhile longer, honey."

"Let's play a game." She says before running to her room. _She's all like let's go, let's go, let's go. _

Jace walks up to me his hair is wet from a shower. "You doing OK?" he asks and I nod. Felicity comes running back down the hall holding three games. She places the games down: "Sorry", "Battleship", and "Search for the Keys." Jace always wins in the latter; he can answer the trivia questions so easy. When she asks us what to play everyone says something difference. I like "Sorry," and in the end that's what we pick.

At midnight the newest member of our family was born, little William. He is super small and looks a lot like Felicity did. She was asleep when her brother came into the world. Jace and I survived the wait but lay exhausted this morning as Felicity stands on a chair looking over into the crib. She is introducing herself to her little brother. William starts to cry. "He doesn't like me!" she exclaims and hops off the chair. Jace passes me a "you turn" look and it was. I toss the covers off my legs and throw them off the bed. I walk over and pick him up.

"Honey, I just gotta change his diaper." She smiles and straightens up.

"I'll help!" She says and I place his binky in his mouth. She follows me down to the nursery where the changing table is and where we plan to move his crib in like a week. I rest him on the changing table and undo the little straps on the side of the diaper and pull it down. Felicity 'ewwwwws' and I almost laugh.

"You were like this to." She bends down and pulls up a diaper holding her nose with the other hand.

"Put this on him fast!" I finish up and scope him up. "We did it!" She throws her hands up. Little William sucks contently on his blue binky. Felicity asks to hold him.

"Only if you sit down." She throws herself down in the nursing chair. It slams against the wall and she yells sorry. I sigh. _No doubt there's a mark on the wall. _"You have to be careful with him." She nods vigorously and I set him down in her arms. She holds him like she would one of her dolls, delicate and caring. She looks down at his face. He has all her attention.

"He's adorable!" Felicity slowly rocks him back and forth. "When I grow up I want to have a bunch of babies!" _She says that now._

"Well, no one's a baby forever." She looks back down.

"Can we have breakfast now?" she asks.

"Sure, I'll take him."

Jace is ahead of the game, he already stands in the kitchen. Toast pops out of the toaster and he runs to grab it. "Mommy let me hold William!" Felicity exclaims load enough for China to hear. I tell her not to 'cause it might scare the baby. Jace places the toast in front of her. She looks incredulously at the toast and then at her dad. _Yes, he can cook too. Yes, toast is technically cooking._ Jace drops to more pieces of bread in the toaster and pulls the lever down.

"How's Little William?" he asks picking him up and holding him next to his face. "Isn't the resemblance striking?" The toaster dings and I our baby back. He dashes for a plate and gives me the toast before placing some in for himself.

Later in the day people start to drop by for what turns out to be an informal "Welcome to the world William," party. Izzy bounces him around in her arms. She is gleaming from ear to ear. Everyone crowds around the prince of the party. Then he begins to cry cause he's a baby. Jace is the closest and takes him. He holds him up and takes a sniff of the back end, down the hall they go.

A loud "Damn it!" comes from the nursery. I go down the hall. William is smiling like a maniac and, well, is sending a solid stream of number one in my husband's direction. He is fighting to make him stop. I start to die laughing and soon enough everyone is around my laughing. Jace grabs a facecloth from the table's end. "He's yours." Alec says and that only makes everyone laugh harder.


	17. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hello people! Sorry to drag you from your lives for a lame Author's note, but it just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, and reading, and following. If you guys ever have any ideas leave them in the reviews; my friend is getting annoyed when I keep asking her for ideas. So yeah, this is kinda just a big thanks! I'll try to have a new chapter up soon, maybe tonight if things go as planned. Luv you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity is now 14 years old. She made friends with some of the new Shadowhunter families that moved here. William even got a buddy, Charles. Another storm of giggles reigns from Felicity's room. Suzanne and Alexandra are over. Henry and Zachery are here a lot with them also, but not as much after Jace imposed the no boys in a closed bedroom rule. Felicity has started to train. She loves it. William, who is only nine, watches her and is dying to begin. William comes to me with Charles behind him. "We're hungry." He says.

"I'll get lunch in a few minutes, OK?" He agrees and they hurry back down the hall. I tell everyone I'm heading out and call the order ahead.

When I come back, I swear everyone could have smelled the stack of pizza's a mile away. The kids fly down the hall racing each other. You would think no one feed them. When there is five kids and three pizzas there is a very, 'eat first, ask questions later' situation. The food disappears leaving on slice left. As usual no one wants it, even though a few minutes ago they could get to it fast enough.

After everyone's done the girls go back to Felicity's room and come out in a few minutes. "We're going to the mall!" she yells as they rush out. I yell to go ahead and Jace bits his lip. He hasn't really be comfortable with letting Felicity go out… without him… at all… even with friends.

Charles goes home and William stays in his room and Jace sits with me. He get's like whenever she's out. After almost loser her once he has a right to. Jace stands up and something in the window catches his eye. He looks mad and I try to figure out what he saw and when Felicity walks in I'm pretty sure. Jace stops her keeping a pissed off look on his face. I close my eyes; we both knew he'd get like this. "Who was that outside?" he says.

"Zachery," she answers.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"They went home." I try to tell him to relax but don't get nowhere.

"I don't want you to see him again," And when she demands why he gives her a 'because I said so.' She storms away leaving us.

"Why does she think she could just go out on a date?" he asks.

"Because I let her," He just stands there. "Come on the kid asked her out. What about when you were her age?"

"That is the exact reason I don't want her going out! Why didn't she ask me?"

"'Cause you can get over protective sometimes." He starts to say something but stops. "You have to give her some room." He just nods.

"I still don't want her to date."

"Zachery's a nice boy."

"No," he seems more relaxed and I figure I better go tell Felicity.

Her door is closed tight. She probably moved something in front of it. I knock and she asks of Dad's there. When I tell her no something moves from in front of the door. "Come in." she yells and the door opens smoothly.

"I talked to Dad."

"Let me guess I'm stuck here for eternity."

"Nope, he was mad though." She sighs and seems more relaxed. "So what did you do that made him a tomato?"

"Zachery kissed me. Do you think I'll ever be allowed to see him again?"

"He can be stubborn-"

"But your worst," I tell her I'll try. When I open the door someone runs away and slams a different door closed. William. "He's mad annoying you know." She says referring to the spying little brother.

"I remember a time when you were dying to have a little sibling." I head out and leave her in her room.


	19. Chapter 19

-Felicity POV-

I haven't spoken to Dad in like a day. He totally over reacted, but at least Mom is on my side. I was supposed to go out with Zach again tonight. But I had to tell I probably won't be able to 'cause of Dad. I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to ditch him. Dad can just be so frustrating. Then there's William. That little twerp loves this. He just plays messenger on both sides. I've spent most of today in my room just reading over books and avoiding conversation. The door opens and William stands there with a smug look. I'm about to yell at him to get out when he speaks. "Dad told me to come get you." I throw the book in my hand down on the bed next to me. I walk over to him and look down.

"I can't go if you keep standing with the doorway." Sure I could pick him up and toss him on the bed, but that won't be in my favor later. He side steps and I walk out.

Dad stands in the kitchen and Mom is sitting down next to him smiling. In the corner of my eye I see William sticking his head in the doorway. Doesn't he have anything better to do? "You can go out with Zachery." Dad says. I hug and thank him. I got to call Zach. "But-" the dreaded but. "We have to know where you're going and who else your with."

"OK!" When I leave Mom tells him that he did the right thing. Back in my room, I whip my phone out a call Zach and tell him I'm free.

"I thought you said you couldn't," he says.

"My dad is letting me."

"Ok, then the plans back in motion."

"I'll see you tonight."

The phone clicks dead and I find Dad making sure I keep up his conditions. I pull Skype up on my phone and call Suzanne. "So you aren't grounded for life?"

"No, I have a date with Zach tonight."

"How did you manage that?"

"I don't know, but I really need your help deciding on something to wear." I set the phone on a set of books so the camera shows a corner of the room. I reach under the bed and pull out a blue tube and rip the cover open. Under all the old toys and abandoned dolls I keep the few things my dad wouldn't really like. Whatever to keep him happy. The first thing I pull out is a short black dress.

"Is that the one from Vamped?" she asks. It is and oddly enough that place isn't even run by vampires, stupid mundanes. I had to save up my allowance for like ever to get it. I don't even know when I'm going to wear it. There's a short skirt below it and a cameo. When I mean things my dad won't approve of I mean anything that isn't knee length and a turtle neck. I hold it up and she says that it's cute. "Ok, now read about werewolves." I say and turn the phone around to face the book it is leaning against. I slip it on and look at myself in front of the mirror in my room before flipping the phone around.

"That's perfect!"

"One problem." I turn so she could see the back of my leg. There's a long scar there that is ugly as hell. My mom said I got it when I was little, but I don't really remember.

"Try knee-his," Good idea! I pull back socks out of a draw and slip them on.

"Perfect!" I exclaim.

"You look great!" goes Suzanne. "Good luck with Zach!"

"I'll tell you about it later." The phone dings tell me that the call is over. Now I just have to figure who to get past my dad.

An hour later I'm ready to go. It takes forever to run a straightener through my hair, but it's done. I place an extremely large Boston Red Sox sweatshirt over my shirt. I don't even know why I have it, when it is 4 times my size. I walk out of my bedroom and my mom passes me. She tells me that she'll try to hold Dad off. I almost laugh. Good Luck. Our plan was to meet each other outside and narrowly escape Dad coming. With the sweatshirt left under a broken pew I go outside. Zach is walking up the street. I run to him and he picks up pace too. "You're free!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm out. We walk to the T stop, North Station. We change trains once before going to Aquarium. Faneuil Hall is mostly filled with couples and families who are leaving a circus whose show just ended.

We walk around while vendor try to sell us numerous things. We walk along the twinkling lights of the Quincy Market. Acrobats doing stunts make us stop. A crowd has already gathered. Zak wraps his arms around me. He can be quiet but I kinda like that. The man sends a disk flying in my direction which I catch. Then I start to feel it and throw the disk a little harder than I probably should have. I can feel my body begin the change and I start to panic. Not now! Please stop! Please stop! My mental begging must of done something because I stopped shifting. It honestly never gets normal. I sign trying calm back down. The mundane are clapping and I'm still working on that lets freak out Zach campaign. Then everything goes out of mind and Zach's lips touch mine. The wind whips through his light brown hair and I close my eyes. His lips are so soft and nothing is around us, it's only us.

After sometime we stop and I can't stop from smiling. Way to much estrogen. We get ice cream from a place built under the Quincy market. It's good ice cream. Everything is as imagined.

My brother is in bed but everyone is still up. I go to my room avoiding my parents. I slip on night clothes and flop onto my bed. The door creeps open and my mom stands there. "Did you have fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, it was great."

"Goodnight," and it has been. She smiles and flips the light off. Sometime later I fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the story of how everything ended,**

**but I do not wish to leave you offended.**

**I know it's over but there's nothing to say left.**

**You'll just have to wait to C.O.H.F**

**I don't want to say this but this is the end,**

**goodbye, adios, chow, peace out my friends.**


End file.
